


Frozen in Time

by anxietygnome (orphan_account)



Category: OC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome
Summary: A christmas special on my former pride on Lioden, whomst I froze. (:





	Frozen in Time

_Jasper was moving slowly now, bringing what remained of the Light Dynasty along with him. Those who stayed behind were being picked by different kings. They had received no warning when Dawning Light had kicked them out of the pride._

~~` **FLASHBACK** `~~

**_"Get out. Now."_ **

_"D-Dawning Light, what?! You're sending us all out?!"  
Jasper looked panicked. He'd never seen the King get this serious. He was always so forgiving, it was as if someone had changed his personality._

**_"I said get out! GO NOW!!"_ **

_Without hesitating, he scurried off, heading to gather the rest of his pridemates. There was sad news to be shared today._

~~` **PRESENT** `~~

_Jasper turned to Angel, giving her a brief nod. "You'll have to lead them from here. I can go no further. Please, care for the cubs!"_

_Angel turned, fluttering her wings before heading to the front and continuing the journey. She didn't know what might face them, and soon, a chill picked up upon the breeze. A storm could be scented far away. It didn't take long for the wind to start catching up to them, a lake just ahead. They could cross!_

_Snow began to drift down, causing an older cub that was protecting a cub to shiver._

_"M-Momma Angel, we can't go much further! Th-the cubs will freeze.."  
The older cub, Shadow, mewled as she crouched down beside the frozen lake. _

_Angel ignored the small cub, leading the pride forth anyways. This was a dangerously lethal mistake. After Shadow reluctantly followed with the unnamed cub, ice began to crackle, sending waves of panic amongst the pride. Fading, an older adolescent turned around to see Shadow skittering towards them with a younger cub in her jaws. "Angel! Oh my god, we gotta help Shadow!"  
To which, Angel could only reply: "Keep moving. They'll catch up."_

_Distraught, but obedient, Fading followed after, head down and tail tucked. Also a bad decision._

_The two cubs slipped under as a large chunk of ice submerged without warning. A small squeal could be heard. Burn, a broodmother who was currently nursing her own cub, turned around immediately. She dashed towards the water, letting out a gargled wail as she watched the cubs being dragged down by the ice. It was going to be a hard rescue, with a limited chance of survival. Thorn padded up beside Burn, watching the queen with gentle eyes. **"If decide go, can guarantee you survival. Cubs no good chance."** Despite Thorn's broken language, the queen nodded, readying herself before diving in after the cubs. It took a lot of pushing, and dragging, grasping at nothing more than inches of fur, before she finally got them, pulling them back up to the surface. _

_The sight to behold was not one to be excited over._

_The smallest cub, the unnamed one, had been partially smashed by the ice. Luckily, it was only the rear. Unluckily, the cub was too young, and would bleed out. Bone stuck out of her lower back, near the tail joint, her tail twisted in a grueling manner. Blood spilled out of a large laceration along the cub's left rear paw, which was barely hanging onto the leg, a few tendrils holding it together. It seemed her intestines were spilling out of her stomach, or so they were beginning to. Most of the lions had to turn away, Burn stepped forwards, pressing her nose to the small cub's. Lifting her head again, she turned to Thorn, nodding. The cub was dead. Between the frigid water temperature, and the unruly damage, there were no chances of survival._

_  
Shadow, was better off. Only freezing slightly. The cub was nudged up, and the group began their journey again. There was no time to mourn._

_It didn't take long, however, for Shadow to begin to freeze up. It started at the young cub's tail, then her rump, all the way until it reached her neck. A small sob escaped the petrified cub. **"I want my m-mommy!"** Was all it could muster before the wind kicked back up. Burn knew that a strong enough wind could literally knock Shadow over, and shatter the poor cub. However, the queen's futile efforts were no match for the strong will of nature. Shadow was slowly overcome by the freeze, acting like a simple piece of glass. Once the wind hit her, she fell over. _

_  
The cub's head smashed against a risen ridge in the ice, breaking it square open. A chunk of flesh and bone skittered across the ice to Burn's paws. And when the poor queen looked up? She was absolutely devastated. Brain matter scattered over the ridge, blood seeping out of the wound and staining the ice. It seemed the force fractured her spine, as the cub's back twisted at an unnatural angle. Quickly turning and running back to the pride, Burn huddled around her cub protectively._

_  
"We hurry. Now. Angel, I don't care what you say but not one, but **two** cubs have died. We can't risk anymore! I won't let another die!"_

_  
There was no response, only the quiet sobs coming from a heartbroken Fading._


End file.
